Inside This Lonely Heart
by Writergirl118
Summary: Poetry by Writergirl118 me Please R&R... these poems are pretty good, you'll like them, honest!
1. Default Chapter

Inside This Lonely Heart- A poem

**Disclaimer: Not many references to Yu-gi-oh in here, but just to be safe, I don't own it!**

**I spend so much of this time,**

**Alone in my room,**

**And I'm dreaming of your face,**

**Your eyes, Your hair, Your smile,**

**I can banish my fears for a while,**

**If only you'd stay here by my side, **

**And hold my hand in yours,**

**Kissing away my pain and my fears.**

**Every Saturday morning, **

**I stare at a screen,**

**Such a thick cold glass boundary,**

**Separating me from my dreams,**

**But right now we are together,**

**Only five more minutes, **

**I know.**

**I've got it recorded, no fear.**

**I'll see your face again so soon. **

**There's no way, **

**I know, **

**That my dreams can be real,**

**But as you play that card,**

**Just one more duel I wish you'd win,**

**I try not to scream in joy,**

**You're speaking again,**

**I hear your voice,**

**Always,**

**Inside of me.**

**Even as I stare at the real guys,**

**And my cheeks turn crimson pink,**

**Your image is there in my head,**

**Like a ghost cast over his darker complexion,**

**Shielding him from seeing me,**

**Staring again. **

**But you're never going to be here,**

**Beside me, **

**As I cry myself to sleep,**

**Again. **

Note: I know it's kind of weird, but its sort of supposed to represent just the plain old fact that there's always some kind of obstacle to overcome in your life, and the whole grass is greaner on the other side deal. But mostly, it's about being obsessed with Joey! (I'm not really that bad, people.) Please tell me what you think of this! I want to know soooo bad!


	2. Tears of the Fallen

_**Tears of the Fallen- A poem**_

**Note: I guessmy first poemdoes have that ring… that Lily missing Seto ring to it… but that's not what was in my head when I wrote it. Oh, well… that's the joy of poetry… people interpret it however they will. Next up… Well, you try and guess, kay?**

You close yourself off from the world,

As I do every day,

We are like one…

Both so alone…

My heart belongs…

To someone else…

For all of time…

But still your face…

Those cold, cold eyes…

The tears I shed…

While looking into them…

At the screen…

Away from my one love…

He's not here right now…

I know.

He's never here for me…

Alone…

That's how my life is…

My world revolves around…

The words I type…

Upon this page…

The words of love…

Called out to them…

But they can't hear me…

Only those…

Who do not listen…

To their hearts…

Like me,

Can hear…

My silent tears.

I reach out to you…

And out to them…

But no hand holds my own.

No one loves me…

No one loves you…

I guess we should be…

But still at night…

He's in my head…

So blonde and perfect…

His eyes so deep…

Or maybe it's just all a dream…

And I know it will never be…

But still…

But still…

The screams inside me…

Screams inside you…

Calling out loud…

Intercepted…

No one hears us…

We're still…

I'm still…

You're still…

Alone.

**End note: Well… I want to hear your interpretations… I'll post what I was thinking as the note on the next poem, but it won't get here till you review!**


	3. Missing You

**Missing You…**

Note: (reads reviews carefully) Hmm… I don't think anyone guessed right… Sorry if u did and I missed it… This one was about my similarities to Seto Kaiba. I must be a terrible poet if I can't communicate that betta… (sighs) Ok… Hmmm…. BTW… I am sooo proud to be a Joey fangirl and never forget it! (HE WILL GET HIS SOUL BACK!) Sorry… too much sugar… Try 2 guess this one (hint: NOT ABOUT ME AND JOEY!)

I can't believe what I've done,

I thought that you were,

My enemy,

Instead,

You are the only one,

The only one who knows,

The only one who cares,

The only one I'd give my heart to,

And now I've messed it up,

I keep messing up,

I wish you'd open your eyes,

And give me that smile,

And tell me its all,

Alright.

I will get my revenge,

I will make them pay,

For what they've done,

To you,

To me,

To us.

I'm not asking for your pity,

I'm not asking for your pain,

I'm asking…

To be able to see you again.


	4. Shadows of the Light

Note: CONGRATS to**kerochan606 **and anyone else who guessed that Missing You was about Mai and Joey and their very sad little duel (sobs) Poor Joey! Anyhow… here comes the next poem by Writergirl118! Review please!

**Shadows of the Light**

The only place darker than where you once lived,

Is your own burdened heart.

The only thing less clear than your past,

Is your future.

If you'd open your eyes,

You'd see that you're not alone

Any more.

Yes, you've been blinded,

But so have we all.

Life is hard,

When you're but a shadow to someone else,

I know,

But you cannot cry tonight,

You have to face another day.

This weight on your shoulders holds you down,

When you only want to be free.

This guilt that you carry,

Reminds me so very much of me,

Can't escape the past,

Afraid of the future.

Not black and white,

But filled with shades of grey,

Not good and evil,

But so much in between.

Answer these questions,

Resolve this case,

Wipe away the tears unshed,

And prepare to face the day,

Be ready to cry or,

Hold back more tears.

**End note: Maybe it's not so good…. Just review please! I think my muse has left me… Tell me if you've seen her!**


	5. Calling Out from the Dark

**Calling Out From the Dark**

**Note: I'm sure this connects somehow… its pretty much just a little poem written by me, about the guy I like, and stuff… but seeing as how so many characters, like Marik, for instance, feel the same way, it connects pretty well. Why don't you tell me what you get from it?**

I'm asking your forgiveness,

I'm asking for your pain.

I want you to never suffer,

I want to hear you scream.

I need to see you smiling,

I long to see your tears.

I want for you to hold me.

Don't touch me, don't you dare.

You're always surrounded,

I am all alone.

You just keep on smiling.

While I'm lost in my zone.

I'm calling out,

I'm silent now,

Can you hear me?

Do you see me?

Do you even know I'm here?

When I feel these hot tears on my cheek,

I'm wishing that you would just up and speak.

I want to touch you,

Just to see how it feels to be around you,

I want to look into those eyes,

Why can't we just forget all the lies?

I'm not a loser,

I have a heart.

I'm not just another one of them,

Though it looks that way from where you stand.

Can't you open your eyes?

No, please keep them closed.

No one should see me this way,

Is anyone watching me?

As I cry?

As I fear?

As I worry about where I am?

Do you love me?

I know that you don't.

Are you going to kiss her?

Please, dear, say you won't.

Is she your first love?

Can I be the second?

What has she told you?

About the way I cry?

About the way I am?

I know that I'm her friend,

I know that I shouldn't care.

Don't look at me that way.

No, don't you look away.

I need you here,

To chase off each and every tear.

I'm asking for your attention,

I don't want you to see.

I'm asking for your silence,

Don't tell them about me.

I'm asking for your pity,

I'm showing you my pain.

Are you ready?


	6. Message

Note: This poem is one I wrote on my own, but it seems to connect to my latest fanfic, Guardians. There are a lot of Yu-gi-oh characters that the different stanzas could connect to. I hope you like this one.

Message (Screaming out loud)

There is nothing inside of me,

Threatening the life of me,

Only my own terrible fears and my pain,

And all the smiles used in vain,

To try and show you how I care,

Screaming, calling, when and where,

I need you,

I hate you,

Please go away,

But come back soon, some brighter day.

I won't cry to you,

Even though it's all I want to do.

I know you don't like it,

When I stare at you with the dark pit,

That was once my gaze,

Lost in a haze,

Does this even make sense?

Every time I try to make this,

To get the message through,

Telling you,

I need to see your face,

Or else I might stay trapped in this place,

Surrounded by my own fears,

Trying not to choke on my own silent tears.

I know you don't love me,

I know you don't care,

I know you don't hate me,

I know you're standing there.

I know that I've lied,

I know that you love her,

I know that you've tried,

I know that I'm just a blur,

I know that you see me,

I know that you're blind.

Why do I cry?

When I should be glad?

Why must we die?

When everything might be alright?

Why can't you love me?

When I feel this way?

Why do you still smile?

When I look at you today?


	7. Inside this Mind

Note: I know that it's been a while, but there I was, needing to write a little poem… and here it is, ending up where most of them end up. I think this one relates to a lot of Yu-gi-oh characters, too, including Marik and Yugi.

Inside this Mind

Within me here,

Deep caught in thought,

Are mazes of truths and lies.

Nothing right, and nothing wrong,

The world is a terrible place.

And yet, there you are,

A comfort in the dark.

A smiling face, so soft and warm,

The one who loves me so.

Your arms around me,

At last you've found me,

But still, it doesn't stop…

The thoughts are whirring,

Round and round in circles,

Leading only to my misery,

And only to darkest place.

Even you can't save me,

Oh please don't blame me,

For the horrors deep inside.

It's not my fault that it's this way,

I can't control these things.

They're bad, I know,

I feel unclean, and broken deep inside.

So come and save me,

Don't leave me here,

Trapped in this dark vortex

Of thoughts and lies,

Of truths too true,

And all the things,

That others just ignore.


	8. Empty

Note: Here's another one… I seem to be in a poetic mood lately. This one related to a few characters, I'm sure… use your imagination, and let's see how many we can come up with!

Empty

I'm sitting here again,

Waiting for something to happen,

Just waiting, watching, wanting…

And there's nothing left inside of me,

No love to light the way,

Nobody cares at all,

About that lonely shell,

Lying there on the bed,

Wanting to be found, to be loved,

And getting only these blank stares.

There's no one out there,

For me,

There's nothing I can do.

I just sit here, emptied of my soul,

And wait for things that never come.

Is there anything left inside me?  
Is there anyone out there to find me?  
I'm waiting here, alone,

I'm watching all around,

Not responding to all that I see,

I'm an empty shell, now,

Just waiting for love to put me back,

And fearing that it will never come.


	9. The Perfect Path

The Perfect Path

Note: I'm back again with another poem, which is mostly the result of seeing the guy I like with his girlfriend for too long... But let's play my favorite game and see how many yu-gi-oh similarities you can find? I see a few, but I'll let you find them! Enjoy!

When you were walking the path that made you most happy,

Did you look back to see what you'd left behind?

As you took her hand in yours and made her smile,

Did you know you'd made me cry?

With your hands wrapped together,

It seems you're almost one.

And I know you're my destruction,

That I shouldn't watch you break my heart,

But all the same, I know,

I want to see your face.

Whether it's close to hers or far away,

It's all my eyes want to see…

They've told me to look away,

To find someone else who'll make me smile again,

But I just can't turn away from that smile,

Even it if makes me want to frown.

You're so happy, walking your perfect path,

And that makes me so sad to know,

That I'll never be able to follow you there,

To a special place inside the heart,

Where everything's as it ought to be,

And all you've ever wanted, all you ever need,

Is right before your eyes.

As I turn to follow you down the path,

I look back to see if there's something I've left behind.

As I put a hand over my broken heart,

I see no one that I've made cry.

But all the same, at least I looked,

At least I tried to find another path to take,

Though in the end, down yours I follow,

An intruder in your perfect life,

A shadow on the edge of your mind,

Not even able to shatter your perfect world,

Not even see by the perfect match…

As the tears fall in my mind.

I hold my head up high,

And I walk right past you now.

You glance at me, then look away.

My eyes lock on your back.

I follow you, inside my mind,

To the place that you two go.

And I look around, I try to see,

If someone could take me there.

And then you're out of sight,

But never from my mind,

And I hold my head up higher still,

To shield me from the truth.

You're back in sight,

I'm back alone,

And here we stand again.

She's gone right now,

We're all alone,

I keep walking towards the door.

Your eyes find mine,

That sudden shock,

When all the world should freeze.

Then the door closes behind me,

And I'm staring at the wall.

She's gone right now,

But she'll be back,

I should do something for you.

I should make you smile,

Try to make you laugh,

But all I have are tears.

That is all you've given me.


End file.
